Chemical warfare agents (e.g., chemical threat agents) are an immense threat to military personnel and civilians. The central nervous system (CNS) is a sensitive target for chemical toxicants that interact with receptors and signaling, e.g. nerve agents or organophosphate pesticides. Studies in the literature have established that controlling seizure activity and downstream consequences is critical for neuroprotection and survival after nerve agent exposure. Accordingly, there is a need to develop novel and efficacious neuroprotective countermeasures against chemical threat agents. Provided herein are compositions and methods directed to these and other problems in the art.